The story of Blade
by Titans Obsessionist
Summary: !6 year old Sean was just walking home from work when he is murdered, he wakes up in Halloween Town and his afterlife starts out perfectly, but all that will change. R&R story rated T for blood and character death. Enjoy! PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED.


**The story of Blade Ch.1 pt.1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "The nightmare before Christmas." *Which is a crying shame*, the only characters that are mine are Sean/Blade, Lillith, and Raven.

Also a bit of fluff, just thought I'd let you know.

And no Flames, I wrote this story before I got an account on so I didn't have anything to compare it to.

One last thing, I just wanted to give a long overdue Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock.

It all started out when I was on my way home from work; I decided to take a shortcut through the woods. (Despite the fact that every horror movie says that's a REALLY bad idea.) When all of a sudden a guy runs up from behind me, I notice what looks like the torn remains of a straight jacket on him, I think to myself "OH CRAP, I'm going to die!" (I knew it!) Sure enough this wacko pulls out a knife and stabs me; I look down, blood oozing onto the ground, after a while I pass out and eventually die.

Here's the strange part, after a bit, I wake up! Only now I'm not in the woods but in the middle of a cemetery on the outskirts of a strange town. I can hear singing in the distance, it sounds like a party of some sort, as I get closer I can make out the words of the song. "_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? ..." _I can see two figures in the distance, one is very tall and skinny, the other one is more normal looking, (or at least whatever qualifies as "_Normal_" in this crazy place.)

The two figures come towards me; I freeze in fear, to my surprise the taller figure is a skeleton in a pinstriped suit, the other is a woman who appears to have had all of her parts sewn on. The tall one bends down to my level and says in a loud, regal sounding voice "ah, a new arrival, allow me to introduce myself, I am Jack Skellington, and I am the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." The woman then proceeds to speak; "and I am Sally, the newly crowned Pumpkin Queen."

After hearing this I overcome my fears and proceed to bow, "now then, who are you and why are you in Halloween Town?" Jack asks "My name is Sean and I was murdered on my way home." "How awful" Jack says in a sympathetic tone "Let's get you settled in town, shall we?" Jack says motioning for me to follow him; he leads me to a tall, dimly lit building "Here we are." He says "just go on in and they should help you out" "Thank you" I say "For everything."

I enter the building and inside there are two figures the first is a short man with an orange colored face wearing a suit and an excessively tall hat. The other figure is a young, pale, attractive looking girl wearing a long black dress. The short man looks at me with a warm yet slightly discomforting smile, he introduces himself as the mayor he also gives me a sheet of paper and tells me to sign next to the "X." "Congratulations, you are now an official citizen of Halloween Town." He exclaims in an overjoyed tone. After this I walk towards the girl standing in the dark corner of the room, I notice two big, long fangs jutting from her blood red lips.

She looks up at me and smiles "Hello, my name is Lillith and I just moved in from the human world." She says in a light alluring voice. "Hello, my name is Sean and I just moved in too." After a moment she looks at me with a puzzled expression "Aren't you afraid of me, you know because of me being a vampire and all?" "What? No" I say in a reassuring tone. "Good, you know you're the first boy to ever talk to me without running away screaming like a baby afterwards" she says slightly embarrassed "well of course, that's because vampires are really cool."

We both look at each other for a minute, Lillith giggles nervously then says "I know we JUST met, but I think I like you, you know, a lot." "I feel the same way about you Lillith" we stare into each other's eyes our faces coming closer together until we start kissing. "That was great, you're a really great kisser" Lillith says slightly out of breath "Same to you" I say happily. "So, what's your story?" She asks, I tell her the whole story, from how I died to how I ended up in Halloween Town.

"Wow, I'm sorry" "how about you?" I ask "well, I was a normal girl once, but one Halloween night I was attacked by a man in a bloody, old style outfit. I tried to escape but before I could run away he bit me." "Well that sucks" I say in total disbelief "It's not all bad, at least now I don't have to worry about dying, and if I wasn't bitten I probably wouldn't have met you." "Thanks" I say in an appreciative tone while also blushing (A/N, I have no idea how a dead guy can blush, so don't ask.) We kiss one more time then leave the building together.

What'd ya think, did you like it, review plz and no flames 'cause they makes me has a sad.


End file.
